Nowhere
by LillyRose0231
Summary: A series of random one shots that I've come up with following the adventures of my OC Cora and Hiei during their time traveling the Mikai in search of Yukina, as well as Cora's time with Kurama in the human world. Takes place before the start of Crazy Girl Book 1: The Dark Tournament. Rated M for language, violence and suggestive situations.


Ok my avid readers- this series of one shots will give a little insight on Cora's years traveling with Hiei, as well as the three years she spent with Kurama before the beginning of the show. Don't worry, I'm still writing Crazy Girl, this is just some random thoughts and/or actual content that was debated for inclusion to my Crazy Girl sagas, but didn't quite make the cut. There will also be 'deleted scenes' from Crazy Girl, and 'bloopers'.

Like Crazy Girl, the title of this story is based off a song- Without You by Ashes Remain. If you get a chance I recommend looking it up, cause it's actually a great song; I think of Cora and Hiei every time I hear it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this small series. I can't promise on update schedule; this is more like a side project to the full story.

* * *

Hiei glanced over his shoulder, an act he could already feel turning into an annoying habit, to glance at the mysterious girl who now followed him. After burning that ridiculous shack to the ground they set out through the forests of the northern human world in search of a rouge portal that would lead Hiei back to the Mikai. The girl, Cora, stumbled along behind him, her unconventional dress snagging on every possible branch and stump he purposely walked through in the hopes of losing her. The progress was _painfully_ slow, not only because she was actually keeping pace, but because he couldn't bring himself to just run off then and there. Something about just abandoning this useless creature made his stomach knot up in the most uncomfortable way... _Maybe I should just kill her now and save myself the stomach ache..._

Hiei heard her growl from behind him, making him spin around ready to defend himself at a moments notice; who ever she was, she had the ability to deflect his Jagan's attacks making him a much easier target for her to take down- Hiei relaxed when he witnessed the frustrated glare Cora had aimed at her dress. It really wasn't suited for walking through the woods. Knee length and flowing, it seemed to attract the thorns and sticks around it, and she had a sneaking sensation that her new travel companion was partially to blame.

"Hey Hiei," she said, bringing his attention from the torn fabric to her disturbingly blue eyes. Hiei already hated those eyes... _I should carve them from her skull to stop her giving me that damn look-_ "You got a knife?" With little hesitation (which he found annoying) Hiei reached into his cloaks pocket and dug out the small pocket knife that resided there, tossing it to her. Cora caught it easily and flipped it open, grabbing the fabric of her dress and pulling it tight as she ran the razor sharp blade across it, cutting it off at mid thigh. Hiei watched in mild shock and amusement; her life of isolation had lead him to believe she would have been terrified of the wilderness, and abhor dirt and grime. But if anything she appeared to be down right giddy about relieving herself of the excess fabric, almost as if it were a ball and chain attached to her legs. "Much better." She exclaimed, tossing the now closed knife back towards Hiei. He barely reacted in time to catch it, a fact that disturbed him further still as Hiei wasn't one to just ignore his surroundings. Cora didn't seem to notice though, as she busied herself with gathering the strips of material from the ground and folding them neatly. "I'll keep these; they can serve as bandages until we can get some of the real thing."

"Hn." Hiei turned on his heel, replacing the pocket knife to its rightful home before starting their trek once again. He could sense a portal to the north east, and he was anxious to get back to the Mikai... _hopefully this annoying girl will get eaten the moment we cross over... sure would save me the energy of doing it_... Hiei nearly jumped out of his skin when Cora was suddenly right beside him, easily keeping up with his wider stride despite the thick underbrush. Weather or not she noticed his immediate discomfort of her close proximity she didn't show it as she pressed on through the woods. "...How fast are you?" It was her turn to jump, as Hiei had hardly said more then a few syllables since setting fire to the shack.

"Hmmmm..." She said, her brow furrowing and her lower lip jutting out in thought. The face made Hiei frown... _the hell kind of face was that to make when you're thinking? This girl was weird..._ "I don't know. From what I remember, I've never been able to just run..." Hiei wanted to smack himself _... Of course she wouldn't know how fast she is, she's been sealed away in a shack for most of her miserable, conscious life..._ Hiei held back the action of self discipline, opting to let the conversation slid off to the side.

"Hn." Smooth.

"Wanna find out?" She asked, a certain spark coming to her eye that suddenly peaked Hiei's interest. "Let's race; first one to get to the portal wins." Hiei couldn't help the smirk that came to his face in response to her enthusiasm. Not to mention, she had almost given him the perfect opportunity to give her the slip _... a contest? In running? Against this weak girl? Piece of cake..._ "But, the winner has to wait for the loser to get there before entering the portal." Hiei felt his smirk fall into a frown. She expected him to _wait_ for her... _I don't wait for anybody; they can either keep or get left behind. I can't afford to carry any dead weight around; such an act has gotten greater demons then myself killed by some weakling who knew when to strike..._ Cora sighed, sensing his opposition and displeasure with the terms she set. She rested her hands on her skinny hips trying to intimidate Hiei with a glare. This made Hiei nearly snort out loud; it was like getting glared at by a fluffy kitten... but not cute _... gives me indigestion to even think of the word cute, how the hell do human's use it so often-_ "Look, I know I'm not very strong and you can probably run around these woods twice over-" _ONE HUNDRED TIMES OVER_ " -before I could finish my first lap, but I'm new to this ok? This is my first time seeing a tree in person, feeling the ground under my feet, smelling everything the wind carries with it." Hiei furrowed his brow, half listening to what Cora was saying. And he didn't like that she kind of had a point. "So how's about we make a deal; if I slow you down to much over the next two months, you can drop me off at the nearest town and be rid of me. All I'm asking for is the chance to pay you back for breaking me out of the shack," Hiei opened my mouth to protest. "Even if you didn't do it _for_ me, and you just wanted to get out, your actions still helped me. Sound fair?"

"Hn."

"Great! Now, let's start our race; I can't get better if I don't know my limit!" Cora pumped her fists in the air while Hiei fumed quietly; He didn't say he agreed, right? He should throttle her for thinking he would ever go along with such a stupid deal-

"I'll give you one minute." Hiei said to his own shock... _It's just so I can take off on her... yeah, that's it, I can wait until she's out of ear shot and then it's bye bye stupid girl..._ "If you can make it more then half way with in that minute, I will agree to your so called deal." Hiei said, crossing his arm's over his chest in order to hide the feeling of triumph that washed through him at the thought of obtaining his isolation.

Cora thought over his offer for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "Done! Ok, I'm gonna take off now!" Hiei blinked in mild shock when Cora literally just took off running, her movements clumsy and untrained as she jumped over fallen logs along the way. "See you at the portal!" She called over her shoulder to him making him frown. Screw her dying when they went through the portal, she was going to fall and break her neck _now_.

"Hn. Good riddance." Hiei bit out, turning on his heel and flitting off in another direction. He would just look for another portal to take, and he'd never have to see her or hear her annoying voice ever again! Hiei jumped from branch to branch, increasing the distance between them to almost a mile in less then forty seconds... _I don't need a stupid girl following me around playing nurse maid..._ _besides, even if I **did** take her along she would die in the first week... _

A new energy flared up making Hiei come to a sudden stop, his senses and Jagan perking up to track it down. It was coming from the north and pulsed angrily; somebody had pissed off the wrong demon. It didn't take long for him to find the source of the relatively weak energy with his Jagan. It was a great ugly thing, with scaly mud brown skin, long claws and a lizard like head that was full of teeth. It swiped at the bare ground as if trying to attack an unseen foe. Hiei stood there for another moment, confusion building as he tried to pin point the source of the demon's anger- realization dawned on him as to why he couldn't see what the demon was attacking. "Stupid girl." Hiei said, gritting his teeth as he flitted off towards the angered demon, all the while shouting at himself internally... _what the hell am I doing? Even if it is that stupid girl causing trouble, she's probably already dead, which is what I wanted in the first place-!?_

Hiei stopped in the branches of a tall tree that sat on the edge of a small clearing in the woods. Cora was in trouble all right, and it was clear to Hiei that she had zero idea of what she was doing. In the time it took Hiei to get to the battle, Cora had managed to climb onto the demon's broad back, clinging to the back of it's neck with her claws and teeth. The demon swung it's arms around violently, trying desperately to knock her off it's back. Hiei drew his blade, grimacing in irritation towards the situation.

Hiei was about to jump in to take out the demon (maybe if he timed it right he could take off Cora's head along with the beastly lizards) when he heard the sound of tearing flesh. Cora pulled her head back, taking with her a large chunk from the demon's neck. She spit the torn meat out onto the lizards back before jamming her right hand into the new hole, submerging it up past her wrist. Hiei watched with hidden surprise and mild disgust as Cora wrenched her hand back out, the action causing the demon to go eerily still before falling to the forest floor as Cora severed it's spinal cord with her bare hand. The momentum from the demon's fall sent Cora flying into the under brush with a little yelp of surprise.

Hiei flitted into the clearing, his eyes sizing up the dead demon for a moment before they flickered to the bushes that Cora was currently fighting her way out of. Blood covered her lips and chin, dribbling down her throat to the neck line of her white dress, staining it crimson. Her right arm was also covered in blood from her reaching into the demon's neck, the putrid substance dripping from her finger tips onto the forest floor. Another quick glance over her alerted Hiei to a single injury to Cora's right shoulder, though it seemed to be caused from falling off the demon.

"Oh my god, that was so gross!" She complained, spitting the demon's blood from her mouth as best she could and wiping her hand on her dress skirt. "He smelled bad anyways, but I didn't expect his blood to be so bitter too." Hiei re-sheathed his sword with a frown.

"And what exactly did you expect it's blood to taste like?"

"I was hoping for gummie bears."

Hiei stared at her blankly.

"It's a human dessert item that I read about. They are really sweet..."

"Hn." Hiei's frown only deepened; why the hell would she think a demon's blood would be _sweet_?

"It was a joke Hiei." Cora said with an exaggerated sigh. Hiei barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he turned on his heel, making his way towards the near by portal once more. When he didn't hear Cora's clumsy feet moving behind him he glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't fall behind. We have less then three hours to find a suitable spot to hide out once we get through the portal." He said making Cora jump into action, practically running to catch up with him. Hiei continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, feeling mildly impressed as Cora tried to wipe the rapidly drying blood from her lips. She was weak, naïve, and uncoordinated. He should just leave her here- but part of him wanted to keep her around, and he was determined to find out what it was that kept him from just killing her like all the other demon's he's come across.

"Does this mean I made it half way?!" Cora asked excitedly.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders in response. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!"


End file.
